Earthquake: A Tokka Tale Part 1
by Scarlet Laughter
Summary: Our favorite blind bandit falls for one of the Gaang. :


The sun rose slowly into the sky, thrusting the first light of dawn into the Western Air Temple, waking its sleepy inhabitants.The first to rise was Toph.She slowly stretched and wrinkled her nose as the sunlight tickled it.The next to wake was Sokka.He lifted his head from his rumpled pillow, groaned, and fell back down into his sleeping bag. Toph grinned._ Silly Sokka..._ As quietly as possible, Toph tip-toed around her sleeping comrades and made her way into the temple.As she walked along the dark corridors, she shivered slightly and wished for warmth._If only Twinkle-Toes or Sparky were here..._She crept along until she felt a particularly large room a few paces ahead.Once inside, she began to earthbend.

"Sokka! Get up!"

Sokka groaned.

"Five more minutes Katara!"

Katara scowled and turned back to the pot she was stirring. Everyone was gathered around the fire, waiting for breakfast.

"Hey, Katara--where's Toph?"

Katara looked about and said, "I...I don't know...hm...Aang, why don't you go look for her?"

"Sure."

An idea then dawned over Katara. She looked over to her slowly-waking brother.

"Hey Sokka--how about YOU go look for Toph?"

Sokka sighed."Alright. Don't start breakfast without us."

All eyes went to Zuko, who was deep into a bowl of rice.

"Heh."

Katara rolled her eyes and motioned for Zuko to put his bowl down.

"Oh fine."

POW! BAM! Toph stomped and then punched the air, sending a boulder flying across the room. She brought her arm to her sides, flipped her palms up, and slowly raised her arms until they were above her head--and found herself standing on a fresh pedestal of earth. She then punched her arms out, opened her fists, flipped her hands over so her palms faced up, and--

"Toph?"

"Sokka?"

_I thought no one would find me here...ugh..._

"Toph, why are you back here in the dark, bending?"

"Practice."

"Ah."

Sokka squinted and saw the small figure standing a top a pillar of earth. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. Katara's made breakfast.Why don't you come down from there?"

"Alright."

Toph stomped her foot on the platform, and shakily brought it down.

Once Toph's feet touched the ground, she could "see" Sokka. He was hardly a foot away, staring at her. She blushed and thanked the spirits that the room was dark, so Sokka couldn't see her crimson face.

"Alright, let's go to breakfast."

Toph nodded and followed Sokka out of the room, clutching his arm. Sure, she could have "seen" her way, but that's beside the point. Her heart thudded in her chest as they walked the cold halls, and inwardly, a battle was raging.

_Toph! What are you doing?!_  
_Letting Sokka guide me!_  
_Why?! You can "see" perfectly fine...you don't need his help._  
_But...what if I want it?_  
_WHAT?! You did not just say that._  
_Maybe I did._

Toph's eyes widened._ Do I like Sokka?_

She "looked" at the tall figure to her left and sighed.

Suddenly, they were thrust into the light. Toph could feel it beginning to warm her skin and smiled.

"Sokka! There you are!"

Suki ran towards Sokka, threw her arms around his neck and planted a quick peck upon his lips.

Toph felt a burning that started in her feet and consumed her whole. Her first taste of jealousy.

"Toph, come on over!" Katara called from the fire, bowl in hand. Zuko quickly made up a bowl for Toph and handed it to her once she had sat down."Thanks Sparky."

A faint smile flickered across Zuko's face. "Anytime."

Aang, who was on Toph's right, spoke next. "Toph, where were you?"

She blushed and cut a quick glance to Sokka. "Ah--just earthbending."

Aang nodded, but Toph's sly gaze didn't go unnoticed by the Avatar. _Hm..._

Zuko put his now-empty bowl on the ground and turned to Aang. "Ready to go practice?"

Aang nodded and followed Zuko away, but not before looking from Toph to Sokka. Even though Toph could not technically see, Aang had a feeling she was staring.

Katara began to clean the empty bowls as the crowd around the fire began to die. "Katara, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Now, you have to PROMISE to not tell ANYONE I told you this--or else."

From someone of Toph's size, this would normally be laughable, but Katara knew she was a force to be reckoned with.

Smiling, Katara turned to Toph and prepared to listen.

"I need...girl advice."

"Who's the lucky guy? Zuko? Haru? Aang? Teo?"

_You wouldn't believe me if I told you._

Toph blushed and downcast her eyes."Please. Could I just have some advice?"

"Well, what do you need help with?"

"M-making him like me."

"Ah."


End file.
